Stars
by Lily Dawn
Summary: Logan is eager to get out and test his new telescope under the LA sky, and Kendall is more than willing to tag along. Ridiculous amounts of fluff ensue.


Stars

In this remote part of the city, you could see everything. Of course, "everything" mainly stood for the shimmering stars in the dark, night sky. At least it did to Logan, who was out here just for that purpose as he had been every Friday night for the past three months. Clearly, this shows how big of a nerd the brunette boy was, I mean, stargazing every Friday night? He could be out with his friends, club-hopping or party crashing, or out on a date, making out in the backseat of some car with some girl he just met a half an hour before. But these things just didn't appeal to Logan as they did to, well, the rest of the population. Or at least that of the Los Angeles area. The smart boy just liked to spend these nights by himself, looking up into the infinite space, thinking about how small he really was in reference to everything else in the ever-expanding universe.

His friends never quite got that. In fact, they made fun of him all the time for it. James would tease that he was probably headed out there to see some girl to "fuck her until _she_ saw stars." Oh James, always the clever one. Or Carlos, who would make up some story about Logan escaping to catch up on the happenings of his underground drug trafficking ring or his meth lab. I mean, why else would anyone study all they could about chemistry? Carlos was baffled by Logan's desire for learning.

The only one who never really said much about it was Kendall. In fact, he fully supported Logan's stargazing endeavors, always reminding him to grab a jacket if it was gonna be cold or to eat a little something before he left. He never made fun of the way the brainy boy would spend his Fridays, and Logan truly appreciated it. So much so that one day he ended up asking Kendall if he'd like to tag along, not ever expecting his party-loving friend to say yes. And yet he did, much to Logan's excitement. He'd finally have someone to show off his astronomy knowledge to. And maybe he'd even get the tall blonde to come back with him again, and again after that, and so on.

_That would be the dream_, Logan thought. I mean, a night with Kendall under the stars? It was more that Logan could ever hope for. You see, Logan found himself in quite a lousy predicament. From all the research the brilliant boy had done, he found that nothing good could come from being in love with your best friend. However, Logan also understood that facts were the whole truth; facts never changed or altered, otherwise they wouldn't be facts. And the whole truth of the situation was that he was in love with Kendall Knight. Logan _knew_ that was fact, so it would never change.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat slouched on his bed, drumming his fingers on his knee, impatiently. He had been up here for about ten minutes pretending he was packing up his stuff to go out stargazing with Logan, when, in actuality, he'd been ready for almost three hours. Well, ready in the sense of having his things packed; he'd been emotionally ready for this for about two and a half months. Ever since that first Friday, Kendall had noticed the smaller brunette's happiness meter shoot way up every time he came back from his little rendezvous with the stars. At first, Kendall thought that maybe James was right and that Logan had been out there with some girl getting it on, because seriously – how could anyone be so damn excited about the night sky? But then again, that was just one of the main reasons Kendall loved Logan. The brilliant boy was always ecstatic about things that no one else seemed to give two fucks about. He was so original and unique in a place where everyone was artificial. He'd even been like that back in Minnesota, but Kendall hadn't noticed it as much.<p>

Now the blonde boy noticed just about everything surrounding Logan. In fact, he'd studied the boy so thoroughly that Kendall seemed to know him better than he knew himself. And yet, Logan still remained somewhat of an enigma to Kendall. There were still things he couldn't understand about the brilliant brunette, but that didn't matter. The blonde popstar knew that, by this point, nothing mattered. Because no matter how much he studied and tried to comprehend him, Logan was just Logan. And Kendall loved him all the same.

That was part of the reason Kendall had been so more-than-willing to come along on this little adventure with Logan tonight. Actually, it was the whole reason. Kendall was hopelessly, ridiculously, (and at points, disgustingly) in love with Logan. He'd tried to deny it on several occasions, but had eventually given up on the denial because, as Logan had taught him, you just can't change fact. And the fact was that the blonde boy loved the short brunette with all his heart. So, when he accepted that, he tried making more of an effort to get closer to Logan. For the past two and a half months, he'd been hinting at joining the brainy boy on a Friday night starlight adventure, and he'd almost given up when Logan had finally taken the hint, almost three months later. So, yeah. By that point, Kendall had been more than ready to accompany Logan stargazing.

However, it wasn't just the promise of being under the stars with the boy he loved, Kendall was also slightly intrigued by what it was about the stars that Logan adored so much. With any luck, he'd get to figure it out tonight, along with maybe getting Logan to see him as more than just a friend.

* * *

><p>By 8:00 sharp, Logan stood ready at the front door, telescope propped up against the wall, maps and books tucked away into a worn out Hello Kitty backpack to carry around his stargazing necessities. When Kendall finally emerged from his room at precisely 8:01 (couldn't seem like he'd been counting down the minutes until he was supposed to leave), he stared quizzically at his friend's feline tote.<p>

"Logan...why?" Kendall asked, pointing to the all-too-feminine backpack slung over his best friend's shoulder.

"...Oh, uh." It took Logan a second to register what it was that weirded Kendall out so much, since he had long since forgotten about the design of the backpack after many months of use. "Well, it used to be my sister's, but she let me use it when I started this whole thing. Sent it to me all the way from Minnesota. Kinda just reminds me of home, I guess." He shrugged and attempted to pick up the telescope that was nearly as big as he was. Kendall bit back a grin as he watched the tiny brunette before walking over to him and swiping up it up in one try. Logan smiled gratefully.

"So," Kendall began. "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>After driving for a good fifteen minutes out of the city, through countless different back roads, and even some dirt trails that could hardly be considered roads, they finally arrived at their destination. There had been many times during the drive that Kendall was sure they'd been lost, but Logan kept looking confident and eager as ever, clearly knowing this path by heart. Seeing that look on his crush's face easily calmed Kendall's worries; there was really no one he trusted more that Logan, after all.<p>

But now they were finally here and, really, Kendall had _not _been expecting this. I mean, looking at this place, you would never think they were only about fifteen minutes outside the omnipresent shining lights of Hollywood. And yet, here they were.

Kendall had deduced that they were at the peak of a large hill, maybe even a small mountain, seeing as how he could see, well, everything. He could see the thick forest surrounding the base of the hill/mountain and stretching off into the distance, but also the far away lights of L.A. The whole thing was so incredibly surreal; I mean, he was seeing nature, _real nature_, for the first time since moving here from Minnesota, but he was also able to see the incredible brightness that was Hollywood. It was like two conflicting ideas in Kendall's mind becoming one. But the stars, oh the stars! It was unlike anything the blonde boy had ever seen. When he thought about it, he probably could have seen something like this back in Minnesota, but he hadn't really appreciated it at the time. But now, after months spent in a city that could export light pollution, it was truly an amazing sight. And to top it all off, he was here in this mystical place with the boy he loved. What else did he even need?

"Hey, Kendall." The tall boy's trance was broken from the serenity of the moment by the voice of Logan, who sounded like he was struggling. He turned to see just that, Logan fighting a losing battle with the telescope, trying to get it out of the trunk of his black pick-up truck. "Mind giving me a hand?" The brunette grimaced under the weight of the telescope, but even then Kendall thought this boy was beautiful. In one motion, Kendall scooped the telescope up and tucked it under his arm, then steadied Logan with his other, the brainy boy losing his footing after being relieved so quickly of the heavy burden.

"You know, I'm confused as to how you did this without any help all those other times you came up here." Kendall quipped, setting down the telescope where Logan directed.

"Actually, this one is new. I have been using my smaller, more Logan-friendly one until I finally got around to getting this newer model." The brilliant boy admired his new astronomical instrument. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah..." Kendall sighed, eyes on nothing but Logan.

"Well, time to break it in!" Logan beamed at the taller boy. "I'm actually really glad you're here with me tonight."

"Why? So I can carry all the heavy stuff?" Kendall snorted.

"No, of course not!" Logan insisted, wide eyed. "Though, that is an added bonus." He added, gaining a laugh from Kendall. "No, but really. Thank you for coming with me. It just...it means so much to me that you'd give up your Friday night to be here, in a remote place on top of a mini-mountain, several minutes outside of L.A." Logan looked straight into Kendall's eyes then, making sure that he was really there. "No one else would ever do this for me, so just...thanks." Then the shorter boy pulled his eyes away, moving his gaze to his feet.

To say that Kendall was taken aback by everything Logan had just said would be an understatement. In all the years he'd known the younger boy, he'd never seen this kind of sincerity and appreciation in his eyes that he just had. Especially never to himself. He hadn't thought that this would mean so much to Logan, seeing as how Kendall had been so eager to do this for months.

"Hey, you don't know this, but I've been wanting to come up here with you for, like, forever." Kendall admitted, staring softly at the top of Logan's head, seeing as how the shorter boy was still looking intently at his feet. "Ever since you started doing this, escaping the wild life of the city to go stargazing, I've noticed this...change in you." Logan looked up then, meeting Kendall's eyes. "You seem, I don't know, brighter? Happier? At least, happier than I've seen you since we first came to Hollywood. I've been wanting to know, to see, to understand what it was that was able to make you so happy again, like you used to be back in Minnesota."

Logan shifted his weight, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something. "No wait, lemme finish," Kendall insisted lightly. Logan closed his mouth. "I know that coming to L.A. and doing this whole 'boy band' thing was never what you planned. Not even close. But you came along anyway, for James, for Carlos." Kendall stopped. "For me." Kendall knelt then, to try and get closer to Logan's level, to look directly in his eyes, to make him _know_ that Kendall meant every word. "So, doing this with you, coming up here to see this, this incredible place," Kendall gestured to their surroundings. "It's a way for me to see things like you do. To get into your world, a place I've always wanted to be. It helps me maybe pay you back a little for the huge favor you did me just by agreeing to do this ridiculous popstar stuff." Logan cracked a little smile then, just slightly, but Kendall noticed.

"But you know, I really just kinda wanted to do this for myself, too." Logan raised his eyebrows at the kneeling blonde in front of him. "Honestly, the idea of getting to spend all night with you, no interruptions, looking at the stars; well, it seemed like too great of an opportunity to miss." Kendall grinned and blushed a bit, closer to admitting his feelings for Logan than ever before. Logan noticed this sudden change of direction in the rather one-sided conversation, but wasn't about to stop where it was headed. "This is gonna sound, like, nuts. But just hear me out, okay?" Logan slowly nodded.

"Logan..." Kendall began, biting his lip. He knew that it was now or never. He'd never get this kind of chance in the perfect place at the perfect moment to tell the brilliant boy about his love for him. For Logan, it wasn't hard to see that the tall boy was uneasy about whatever he was going to say. Before he could stop it, his stomach began to churn over Kendall's impending words. The kneeling boy took a deep breath and began.

"You are...my home, Logan. In this crazy, unfair, twisted and all around fucked up world, you are the one thing that has always been consistent for me. You're the one I run to when things get bad, you're always there. And no matter where we are or will go, I know you will always stay that way." Then Kendall, with a renewed sense of confidence, grabbed Logan's hands. "From the very beginning, you've been my inspiration. You, like, radiate this uniqueness, I guess. I mean, you get so, so excited about the weirdest things, from Calculus equations to constellations!" Logan chuckled a bit and looked down at his hands before returning his gaze to Kendall, who was biting back a grin. "But, honestly, I have always been stupefied by you. Not just your intelligence and uniqueness, but also your kindness and compassion. You always care so much more for everyone else than for yourself. You make me wanna do better, which is something that I didn't think was possible. But you, Logan. You make it all possible." Kendall knew then it was time to really finish it off. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore his heart thudding loudly in his chest.

"Logan, I love you."

* * *

><p>Silence. For the first time since Kendall opened his mouth to spew this monologue, there was silence. This made Logan pretty damn positive that he had literally just died. Or something. I mean, his heart wasn't beating. He wasn't breathing. Everything was frozen.<p>

_He...he loves me?_ Logan thought. The computer in his mind was overheating to try and process this information bomb Kendall had just dropped on him. But for once in his life, Logan wasn't concerned with what his brain was doing or thinking or computing. Love wasn't a science, it was an emotion. One that the short brunette knew he could feel by this point in his life. Because Kendall had been the one to show him how. This wasn't a question his brain could figure out, but Logan already knew the answer.

"I love you, too, Kendall."

And for a moment, each boy let that sink in. For Logan, he realized how good it felt to finally say it after having to hide it for so long. He also realized that Kendall must have been pleased with Logan's answer because he was grinning like an idiot. Of course, the brainy boy loved that grin with every fiber of his being, along with every other part of Kendall, including his bushy eyebrows that were a great deal darker than his blonde hair. Logan then realized that it would be best to voice these things to Kendall like he had done so thoroughly for Logan.

"I love you. I love all of you. From your favorite pair of Vans to that green-gray beanie you sometimes wear when you think your hair looks bad. I love your height – is that weird? I hope not, because it's true. I love how you're so strong, Kendall. And not just in the physical sense, but also in the emotional sense. I mean, you've always been the leader of our odd little group, even when we moved from small town Minnesota to the big leagues here in Hollywood. You never hesitate to take the blame for the crap we do, and I know a lot falls on your shoulders." Logan then took the opportunity to gently place his hands on Kendall's shoulders and push him down to a sitting position on the grass. Then the shorter boy knelt beside the blonde and took his hands again.

"Ever since I've met you, you've been my best friend. Because you actually get through to me. Like, who wanted to listen to me go on and on about the differences between Descartes and Pythagoras? You did. Or at least you made it seem like you did. Whenever I learned something new, you were always the first one I wanted to tell. Because no matter what you were doing, you'd stop and listen to me talk about whatever the hell it was that day. No one else _ever_ did that for me. I never had much, Kendall. But I always had you." Logan stopped then and took a deep breath, also taking in the beautiful expression on Kendall's face. It was one of bewilderment and relief, but mostly adoration. Kendall _adored_ Logan to the point where it could be seen on his face. It was almost too much for the brunette to handle. That was when he felt that feeling creep up behind his eyes. Tears.

"Thank you for all of that," Logan said, voice wavering a little. "For everything." He stopped again, trying – but failing – to gain his composure. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Kendall watched as a silent tear slipped down the cheek of the boy he loved who loved him back. Without hesitation, he moved his hand up to Logan's cheek and lightly brushed it away with his thumb. Kendall gazed into Logan's eyes, seeing nothing but love in them. The blonde boy found himself incredibly moved by the fact that all that love was for him.<p>

"Logan," Kendall breathed. "I'd really like to kiss you."

* * *

><p>Logan's heart nearly exploded as Kendall's lips finally connected with his own. For all the time he had spent imagining how kissing Kendall would feel, none if it even compared to really experiencing this.<p>

His lips were soft, gentle, moving slowly with Logan's almost like if he pushed too hard, he'd shatter. It was nearly too sweet to handle.

It was, of course, only a matter of time before things really began to heat up. Being two teenage boys and all, what else was there to expect. Then again, Logan didn't quite anticipate the effect Kendall's dark, lust-filled eyes would do to him. Nor was he ready for the (more than welcome) assault on Logan's mouth by the tall boy's tongue.

Needless to say, by the time they were forced to pull apart, it was only due to the fact that neither boy wanted to pass out, the breath so willingly and quickly taken from their lungs. Despite his lightheaded-ness, Logan couldn't help but smile up at Kendall, the one person who had single-handedly given him everything he'd wanted in a matter of minutes.

The smart boy eagerly soaked in the picture before him: Kendall smiling back, eyes shining in the moonlight. And just from the look in the blonde boy's eyes, Logan knew that no matter how ridiculous or demanding their ever-changing lives as popstars got, their love would be a constant through it all.


End file.
